


Поворот не туда

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Orgasm Delay, PWP, Post-Canon, Public Sex, Sensory Deprivation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:33:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5681620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Аомине попросил</p>
            </blockquote>





	Поворот не туда

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Фандомную битву 2015 для команды Kuroko no Basuke  
> Бета - Terra Celtika

Кисе положил руку на подголовник сиденья, обернувшись и выруливая со стоянки, и Аомине почувствовал затылком тепло руки, уловил запах тела, смешанный с терпким запахом туалетной воды.

Аомине по-хозяйски погладил Кисе по бедру, обтянутому брюками в тонкую полоску, сдвинул ладонь к колену, сжал — гладить Кисе ему нравилось. Всегда и везде.

— Как тренировка, Аоминеччи? — не отвлекаясь от маневра, спросил Кисе. Он вытянул шею, и воротник белой рубашки съехал в сторону, открывая ключицу.

— Как обычно, — Аомине пожал плечами.

Куда они там должны были ехать?

Он вгляделся в точку назначения на навигаторе, к которой вела извилистая синяя кривая через половину центра. На Омотэсандо Кисе хотел посмотреть презентацию нового робота, говорил, он симпатичный, выражает эмоции и может поддержать разговор. Нахрена ему робот?

— Буду общаться с ним, когда ты строишь из себя молчуна. То есть часто.

— Иди ты.

— Устал? — спросил Кисе, будто не услышав ответа.

— Еще чего.

Аомине все еще мог играть за целую команду, «устал» в отношении баскетбола звучало для него почти обидно.

Он потянул за край черный баскетбольный рукав, плотно закрывающий правую руку от плеча до запястья. Тренер заставил носить после того, как Аомине по халатности ее застудил.

— Делай это помедленнее, — острым взглядом поверх солнечных очков Кисе с жадностью прошелся от плеча до кончиков пальцев, и Аомине на мгновение замер, как пришпиленный. — Выглядишь в нем чертовски сексуально.

У них, наверно, был тот самый период, когда ты готов запереться в квартире и две недели кряду трахаться с перерывом только на сон и еду. Аомине все яснее сознавал, что у Кисе будто не было дна: чем глубже он опускался, тем больше его затягивало в водоворот и неисследованные глубины. Что самое интересное, Аомине это нравилось.

Он хмыкнул и не послушался.

— Лучше бы снял все остальное и остался только в нем.

— Пф, — Аомине бросил в него рукав и отвернулся к окну, чтобы Кисе не увидел, как угол рта против воли ползет вверх.

— Я все вижу, Аоминеччи.

Черт, отражение его подвело.

Кто-то зазевался, глядя на них через боковое стекло. Еще бы, это же тот-самый-Кисе-Рёта-парень-из-рекламы-минералки, который сейчас, стоя на светофоре, ловко подцепил папку с приборной панели и, прикрывшись ею, дернул Аомине на себя за ворот футболки и цапнул зубами за нижнюю губу, напоследок мазнув по ней влажными губами со вкусом колы. Все продлилось долю секунды, но этого хватило, чтобы Аомине заерзал на месте — от поцелуя прошило до самого низа живота.

На следующем светофоре они повторили.

И на следующем тоже.

С каждым разом поцелуи становились длиннее и требовательнее, дыхание — поверхностным и частым. С каждом разом заинтересованных лиц в соседних рядах было все больше — пялились по-вежливому и украдкой, но пялились. Аомине велся на провокации, как дурак, но сейчас он совсем не был против.

На четвертом светофоре Аомине положил ладонь на натянутую ширинку Кисе и помял выступающий бугор. При таких обстоятельствах можно было сказать, что у Кисе талант водить машину. Тот не съехал на обочину, а вцепился в руль мертвой хваткой — мышцы предплечий, открытые из-за закатанных по локоть рукавов, напряглись под кожей, а Кисе сосредоточенно уставился на дорогу. Меры в этих делах Аомине не знал и, видимо, немного перегнул палку.

Пока они ехали еще три или четыре квартала, Аомине играл на телефоне в игрушку, в которой мелкие разноцветные человечки бегали и прыгали через баскетбольный мяч. Аомине каждый раз спотыкался на падающих ножницах и начинал заново. Это отвлекало от стояка, но не особо.

— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — вдруг сказал Аомине, будто попросил передать бутылку с ячменным чаем, все так же перепрыгивая через баскетбольные мячи.

Кисе ударил по тормозам, мягким толчком их качнуло вперед, и за тот короткий миг, после которого он снова вдавил педаль газа в пол, успел повернуться к Аомине с ошалелым взглядом — и даже полупрозрачные серые линзы его не скрыли. Видеть, как самоуверенное лицо сменяется таким растерянным, Аомине не надоест никогда.

— Ты засранец, Аоминеччи, я же за рулем, — голос Кисе дрогнул.

Аомине положил руку на подголовник сиденья Кисе, снял с него очки, наклонился к уху.

— Трахни меня, — проговорил он, задев губами сережку, и после паузы произнес его имя хрипло, почти шепотом: — Рёта.

Кисе шумно выдохнул, все еще глядя на дорогу. Завелся.

— Аоминеччи, — в его голосе звучало предупреждение, но играть можно было до пяти фолов.

— Вставь по самые яйца, — Аомине не отстранился, а Кисе, мученически нахмурив брови, наскоро облизнул губы.

— Жестко, — прошептал Аомине, — как ты умеешь.

Кисе умел. Кисе много чего умел.

Кисе неуловимо качнул головой в сторону, коснувшись порозовевшим ухом его губ.

— А потом отсоси мне, хочу… — Аомине на мгновение замялся, проглотив слово «кончить», — тебе в рот.

— Только в рот? — Кисе скосил на него взгляд.

Член в штанах ощутимо напрягся, и на шумном переходе, наконец отстранившись от Кисе, Аомине просто выдернул его рубашку из брюк и, пока горел красный, гладил его по низу живота, забравшись пальцами под ремень. Пока никто не видит. Наверное.

Кисе поерзал, сполз в кресле и расставил шире ноги. Его грудь высоко вздымалась — дышал глубоко, видимо, пытался успокоиться. Сидеть ему было точно неудобно, а еще надо смотреть на дорогу и не терять концентрацию. Только Аомине не мог остановиться, все лапал гладкую кожу, твердый живот, сдвинул ладонь ниже...

— Я придушу тебя, знаешь, Аоминеччи, — вдруг сказал Кисе четко и резко. Ему даже не пришлось смотреть на Аомине, чтобы у того по спине пробежали мурашки. В его голосе было и предупреждение — теперь совсем не шутливое, — и обещание.

Аомине словно повернул тумблер, и Кисе, простой и где-то легкомысленный, уступчивый для Аомине, сменился опасным и решительным, как на площадке в пиковой ситуации.

От предвкушения что-то сжалось и приятно заныло внутри. Может, поэтому он так любил задирать Кисе.

Аомине не сразу заметил, что от точки назначения они отдалились в западном направлении. Когда Кисе успел свернуть? Ему надо было куда-то заехать?

Когда они остановились на подземной парковке, Аомине не успел спросить, какого они тут встали — Кисе рванул его за футболку на себя и укусил за губу, с силой толкнулся языком в рот, царапнул по затылку короткими ногтями.

Совсем неважно, зачем они тут встали, когда перед глазами от напряжения и поцелуя уже поплыли круги. Но войти во вкус Кисе не дал — отпрянул, быстро и с нажимом провел ладонью у Аомине между ног и оттянул вниз резинку штанов вместе с трусами. Прохладный от кондиционера воздух коснулся голого члена.

— Эй, — пробормотал Аомине. — Ты же не собираешься…

Собирается.

Бегло оглянувшись по сторонам, Кисе нырнул головой вниз, и Аомине широко раскрыл рот в длинном то ли стоне, то ли вздохе, ошалело уставившись на коротко стриженный затылок с торчащими в разные стороны волосами. Галстук Кисе кое-как закинул себе на плечо, чтобы не мешался.

Кисе сосал так жестко, что Аомине казалось — он вот-вот кончит. Он же просил это сделать потом, а не сейчас!

Не в силах сопротивляться, одну руку он запустил Кисе в волосы, вторую положил на спину, провел от лопаток до поясницы — через тонкую ткань отчетливо чувствовались напряженные мышцы. Когда Кисе прошелся по члену сжатыми губами с особенной силой, скомкал его рубашку в кулаке — по телу будто пустили разряд тока.

Мимо ряда машин напротив прошла парочка, их силуэты высветили белые неоновые лампы под низким потолком — и возбуждение захлестнуло с удвоенной силой. То ли от того, что Кисе тер член головкой о нёбо, то ли от возможности быть застуканным. Аомине вцепился в дверную ручку, будто она могла помочь ему удержаться в реальности, зажмурил глаза и погрузился в мерные влажные звуки и ощущения.

Заглатывал Кисе больше, чем наполовину, посасывал во рту одну головку, выпускал изо рта и оттягивал член, чтобы вылизать яйца, заглатывал снова. У Кисе взмокли затылок и шея, и Аомине провел по ней ладонью, стирая пот. Если бы дотянулся, слизал бы языком.

Аомине обернулся, прикидывая, смогут ли они потрахаться в машине, и заметил через окно парня, который шаркал к Тойоте слева от них.

— Кисе!

Но Кисе, даже поняв, в чем дело, нарочно не остановился.

Пошарив на заднем сиденье, Аомине нашел там только пиджак, который накинул ему на голову с идиотской мыслью, что так ничего не будет видно. Просто пиджак просто лежит у него на коленях.

Парень был уже в двух шагах.

Возбуждение подхлестнуло и пошло на новый виток, сердце заколотилось где-то в горле, захотелось надавить на затылок, толкнуться глубже в глотку. Наверное, они все-таки гребаные эксгибиционисты.

Когда парень подошел вплотную и открыл дверь своей тачки, Кисе — наверняка услышал и специально! — расслабил горло и опустился на член до упора. Аомине, подпиравший щеку кулаком и старавшийся изобразить свой фирменный пофигистичный вид, от накрывших ощущений прокусил губу до крови. Представил, как на них смотрят, и чуть не кончил. Было не стыдно. Это его заводило.

Парень словно услышал его мысли и скользнул по Аомине незаинтересованным взглядом, когда садился в салон.

Как только он тронулся с места, Аомине отбросил пиджак и уже был готов выплеснуться, но Кисе двинулся вверх и выпустил член изо рта.

Аомине захлебнулся, потеряв дар речи — ему не дали кончить! — а Кисе выпрямился, облизнул распухшие губы и, не отрывая от него мутного взгляда, натянул на него штаны обратно, задержав ладонь на животе.

— Ты что творишь? — наконец выдавил Аомине. Кровь стучала в ушах, он не был уверен, что услышит ответ.

— Не надо было мешать мне вести машину, — Кисе похлопал его по бедру. — А теперь вылезай, Аоминеччи.

Он со стояком на долбаной парковке. Кисе умом тронулся, куда он его гонит?

— Ку…

— Вылезай, — Кисе понизил голос, — или я исполню твое желание прямо на капоте у всех на глазах.

На миг Аомине задумался, борясь с искушением.

Ладно, он мог ему довериться, но этот подонок не дал ему кончить, и теперь приходилось плестись за ним на полусогнутых. Два слоя ткани неприятно терли кожу, Кисе в тесных брюках было наверняка еще хуже.

Лифт, в который Кисе его затолкал, Аомине сразу узнал.

— Я думал, мы ехали на Омотэсандо.

— Не хотел заставлять тебя ждать, — Кисе вжал его в стену, и Аомине почувствовал его бешеное сердцебиение как свое. Ухмылка и взгляд — дикие. Кисе втиснул колено ему между ног, и Аомине с готовностью потерся о него.

— Тоже еле терплю, видишь, — шепнул Кисе, упираясь в его пах каменным стояком.

Скорее бы нужный этаж.

У самой двери, пока Кисе искал по карманам ключи, его прижал уже Аомине, кусая за шею и дрожащими руками расстегивая ремень. Они ввалились в квартиру, едва не забыв закрыть за собой дверь, запутались в ногах и шнурках. Аомине, как хренов Цезарь, пытался сделать два дела одновременно: разуться и раздеть Кисе.

Дурацкие пуговицы на рубашке, мелкие под большими пальцами, их так много. Одна, вторая, третья, чуть не поотрывал. А потом, намотав на кулак галстук, как на поводке потащил Кисе за собой.

— Как у себя дома, — хрипло засмеялся тот.

— А я, считай, у себя.

Аомине потерял счет, сколько раз уже бывал здесь. Сломанный стол Кисе, кажется, все еще не заменил.

Переступив порог спальни, Кисе толкнул Аомине в спину, и тот упал на кровать, неуклюже развернувшись к нему лицом.

— Напомни, о чем ты там просил меня в машине? — Кисе залез на него и сорвал футболку через голову, освободил наконец его ноющий член, оставив Аомине совсем голым.

— Иди в жопу, Кисе.

Кисе привычно проигнорировал его показное недовольство.

— Только, — сказал он, потянулся и зашарил по тумбе у кровати, — смотреть ты не будешь.

— Что? — не понял Аомине, а Кисе потряс у него перед носом длинной темно-синей лентой.— Эй… — пробормотал Аомине.

Но Кисе оказался ловчее. Не дав договорить, накрыл глаза повязкой, и чернота навалилась Аомине на глаза, проглотив всю комнату и, самое главное, Кисе.

Не видеть его во время секса — это же потеря половины кайфа.

— Только попробуй снять, — голос оказался совсем рядом, и Кисе легонько прикусил Аомине за ухо.

— Ладно, — нехотя согласился он, хотя уже решил, что отыграется.

— Хороший мальчик, — теплое дыхание коснулось его губ.

Вжикнула ширинка, зашуршала ткань — Кисе раздевался. Вот бы посмотреть хоть одним глазом.

— Аоминеччи.

Черт, заметил.

Аомине знал наизусть его манеру двигаться, но все равно гадал, как он стягивает с себя галстук, скидывает на пол рубашку, выпутывается из брюк. Представлял себе его жилистые ноги, подтянутый живот, темный от возбуждения взгляд.

Вскоре кровать прогнулась под чужим весом, тепло коснулось кожи — Кисе навис над ним.

— Такой красивый, — и Аомине почти физически ощутил, как его ощупывает чужой взгляд.

Что-то горячее и влажное ткнулось в его бедро, тут же захотелось потрогать, Аомине потянулся и коснулся твердого члена, но Кисе перехватил его запястье и убрал от себя руку.

— Повязка тебе очень идет.

— Чувствую себя тупо.

— Потом спасибо скажешь.

Кисе поцеловал его, лег голый сверху, закрыв его всем телом, с нажимом потерся о пах, и Аомине приподнял бедра, раздвинув ноги. Сжал ладонями плечи Кисе.

Он делал так сотню раз, но с повязкой ощущения оказались другими. Тот же рельеф, гладкая горячая кожа под пальцами, слегка выпуклая родинка на боку — будто руки стали глазами. Аомине повел ладонями дальше, исследуя и ощупывая тело, погладил по крестцу, оттянул и помял упругую ягодицу.

С каждым вдохом дышать становилось все тяжелее — будто воздух в комнате стал плотнее.

Кисе укусил его за шею возле плеча, облизал грудь, полез к животу, оттянул член и отпустил, так что тот шлепнул по животу. Он трогал Аомине везде, изводил касаниями — широкими, размашистыми, собственническими.

Выбил из него воздух, всем весом усевшись на грудь, ткнулся членом в губы, заставляя облизать себя. Аомине оценил: он тоже любил трахать Кисе в рот перед тем, как загнать член в задницу.

Пару раз Кисе толкнулся особенно глубоко, удерживая за голову — видно, терпел уже с трудом, — и Аомине закашлялся. Кисе привстал, быстро сполз ниже, отвел колено в сторону и провел языком по внутренней стороне бедра от паха почти до самого колена. Следом за языком волна дрожи прокатилась по коже.

Сердце гулко колотилось о ребра. Возбуждение лавой растекалось по венам с новой силой, заставляло ерзать на кровати в изнеможении и пытаться дотянуться и потрогать Кисе еще и еще.

Скрипнула кровать, щелкнул пластик, будто откупорили крышку, а потом член Аомине облил обжигающий холод. Потек к яйцам и ниже. Аомине весь поджался, а Кисе навалился на него, прижав колени к груди, раскрывая его перед собой.

Кисе вылил еще смазки, казалось, у Аомине теперь мокрая вся задница, и под задницей тоже. Скользкой рукой Кисе задвигал по его члену, погладил яйца, а потом потер пальцами между ягодиц.

— От стояка все болит, — прошипел Кисе, и Аомине почувствовал внутри один палец, а твердый член Кисе коснулся бедра.

От стояка ему, видимо, и правда было больно, потому что на растяжку он решил не тратить много времени — оно и к лучшему, — а скоро развел его колени в стороны и одним толчком сразу вошел наполовину.

Вместо стона Аомине с облегчением выдохнул.

— Наконец-то, — рыкнул он и толкнулся навстречу, нетерпеливо и требовательно.

Интересно, как Кисе все же выглядит сейчас. Свел ли брови, закусил ли губу? Разглядывать его лицо можно было вечно, его выражения почти не повторялись.

Кисе с такой силой развел ему колени, что Аомине стало даже больно, но глубокие толчки заставили об этом забыть. Кисе выходил почти целиком и с влажным звуком загонял снова по самые яйца.

Действительно, все как просил, думал Аомине, комкая в кулаках одеяло над головой. Хорошо, очень хорошо.

Кисе упал на него сверху, придавив всем весом, в рот ткнулись горячие губы. Аомине нашел пальцами его подбородок и стиснул, чтобы Кисе не отстранялся. Член оказался зажат и теперь терся между животами. Да, так было еще лучше.

С закрытыми глазами все остальные чувства резко обострились. Острее был соленый вкус пота, слизанного с кожи, острее терпкий запах туалетной воды, острее ощущение, распирающее изнутри, и громче — шлепки кожи о кожу.

Аомине оттолкнулся и зажал Кисе в кольце из ног. Вслепую пересчитал ребра, скользя ниже, нащупал задницу и с каждым толчком вбивал в себя, вцепившись в ягодицы. Кисе дышал часто и горячо, обжигая дыханием щеку, Аомине стонал сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Чертовски хорошо, сейчас он…

И Кисе, будто учуял его настроение, вдруг протиснул руку между ними, оттянул его яйца и аккуратно сжал под самым членом.

Второй раз! От разочарования Аомине чуть не сбросил Кисе с себя, но тот не дал ему двинуться.

— Нельзя, — шепнул Кисе ему в ухо, как током ударил. — Пока я не разрешу.

— Ты сукин сын, ты знал? — просипел Аомине.

— Знал, Аоминеччи, и всегда им был, — сказал Кисе ласково, рывком его переворачивая. — Ты еще не оттрахан, — он поставил Аомине на четвереньки, надавил между лопаток, чтобы он лег грудью на кровать. Простыня пахла стиральным порошком. — как следует, — он растянул ягодицы в стороны, потрогал его там пальцем.

— Еще! — подставился Аомине, и Кисе тут же толкнулся в него опять, заполняя изнутри.

Аомине метало под ним как в лихорадке.  
Кисе держал его крепко за бедра, несколько раз звонко и больно шлепнул по заднице. Кровать долбилась спинкой об стену, быстро-быстро. Член горел огнем, Кисе трогал его и убирал руку каждый раз, когда Аомине собирался кончить. Будто в голову к нему залез — Кисе, конечно, хорошо его знал, но чтобы настолько! Ругательства были громче, чем стоны.

— Кисе… — сипло выл Аомине, не узнавая свой голос, — дай мне кончить.

Он был почти готов простонать «пожалуйста».

— Сейчас, сейчас, — сбивчиво шептал Кисе ему в ухо.

Концы ленты вдруг натянулись, заставляя Аомине приподняться на локтях и запрокинуть голову — так вот зачем она была такой длинной, — Кисе натянул ее как конские поводья, дернул, шеи коснулся мягкий язык. Движения стали еще жестче, толчки ускорились. Кисе вертел им, как хотел, Аомине было уже все равно, и когда он в очередной раз подошел к пику, Кисе отпустил ленту и перевернул его на спину.

Послышалось хриплое, свистящее из сорванной глотки:

— Кончай.

И член тут же обхватил горячий влажный рот.

Одичавший вконец, Аомине просто дотянулся, схватил Кисе за волосы и, несколько раз толкнувшись, с долгой судорогой и криком кончил ему в рот, потеряв теперь не только зрение, но и, кажется, слух. Только кровь толчками стучала в ушах.  
С Кисе у него было много ярких оргазмов, но такой — впервые.

Как сквозь вату, до него донеслись хлюпающие звуки, частое дыхание, короткий вскрик — и на живот выплеснулись горячие капли.

Кисе рухнул рядом. Но теперь снимать повязку Аомине почему-то не спешил. Так и лежал обмякший, слушая свое тело.

Вскоре Кисе завозился, сам поддел ленту пальцем, заглянул в глаза затуманенным взглядом. Весь взмыленный, растрепанный, лоб блестел от пота в свете ночника.

— Охуеть, — только и сказал Аомине, а Кисе слабо и довольно улыбнулся, ведь в его случае это и значило «спасибо».

— А за дебильным роботом когда?

— Завтра, в то же время.

— С заездом на подземную парковку?

— С заездом на подземную парковку.


End file.
